Starter's Guide
For those newcomers, there's bound to be questions in regards to how to get yourself started within SurviveWithUs! Newcomers and veterans alike can learn a thing or two here, together! Getting started! Upon joining SurviveWithUs, you're more than likely bound to experience a swarm of welcomes directed towards you from our beloved community. Rest assured, as this is a classic tradition among us, as we're invested in providing you a truly unique experience! In-game prompts will guide you towards your journey, but here's some things to keep note of! Our rules and guidelines! * Please take a look at them! They're to ensure a quality experience for you as well as all of the others around! You can check them out [https://survivewithus.fandom.com/wiki/Rules/Guidelines here!] Finding a place to call home! * You're able to randomly teleport to find an ideal place to call home. As a new player, you're able to infinitely use /rtp ''for your first 6 hours of active playtime! * Upon finding a place you'd like to call home, you can do ''/sethome (name) in order to use your first of three homes, providing as a personal warp that instantly teleports you home! ** Premium ranks and bundles can increase the amount of homes you can get, which can be accessible in-game through /buy! Home, sweet home! * We feature a comprehensive, yet incredibly simple command/menu based claiming system to ensure that you and your property is safely guarded and managed, worry-free! ** /claim - Claims a chunk (16x256x16) in size. As a new player, you start off with 5 claim chunks, and you passively get a claim chunk every 30 minutes of active playtime! ** /viewclaims - Shows you the perimeter of your claim, through particle borders! ** /claims - Pulls up a menu that organizes your claims by name, coordinates, messages, and features in-depth claim management by providing you with configurable settings! ** /settings - A menu that showcases a bunch of QoL toggles, as well as featuring a designated tab for managing trusted players on your property! ** /trust (name) - ''Trusts a player of your choosing to your property! ** ''/untrust (name) - ''Distrust a player of your choosing from your property! '''Settling in!' * If you want to stay in tune with our community, we'd love to see you stop by our [https://discordapp.com/invite/2nAbHEB Discord!] It's a surefire way of keeping yourself in the loop and have access to all sorts of useful information! Rank progression! * Wonder how to go about rising in the ranks, and what comes along with them? Take a look [https://survivewithus.fandom.com/wiki/Hierarchy here!] Our economy and more! Fueled by spirobucks, our in-game currency! * /shop - ''Completely player-managed and driven, it is the go-to for buying and selling goods! You're able to set up shop within the menu, too! ** If anything seems confusing to you in regards to how to fully utilize shops, we have a comprehensive guide [https://pastebin.com/zgBK7MNn '''here!'] * /crate - Featuring a total of 5 crates, you're able to reap money, gear, tools, weaponry, and much more through obtaining crate keys! Simple tasks such as voting and logging in daily can score you crate keys, as well gambling away at our money crate or taking part in the slaying of the Super Zombie Boss! ** Keep in mind, these keys are virtual, and you're only able to use them within the /crate menu! * /boss - ''Provides you with the boss' coordinates! ** A nimble, enraged giant equipped with a diamond sword, with swarms of vexes as guardians! Holder of the boss crate key, filled with some of the most demanded gear and weaponry on the market! *** Every 30 minutes, as long as there are 10 players online, the boss will spawn at a random location in the map. **** Starting at a base of 5,000 spirobucks, 60 levels, and a boss crate key for each participant, don't forget to call in others to help you win the fight! The rewards grow larger the more people are around fighting it! 'Warps!' * As a new player, there are player-made warps that you can take advantage of to make your life that much easier! ** Accessible through signs in spawn, or through the ''/warp ''command, lies warps such as public mob farms, crop farms, and more! 'External sources!' There's a handful of helpful links out there that can help keep you updated, and engaged here, at SurviveWithUs! From our [https://discordapp.com/invite/2nAbHEB '''discord,']' website, suggestions page', and [https://survivewith.us/apply.html staff applications page!] Still curious? There's more! * We feature a growing FAQ list, which is also inclusive of all sorts of interesting and useful information! You can check out the whole list, [https://survivewithus.fandom.com/wiki/FAQs here!] So, you've made it through this wonderful read here! Now, go on and use your newfound knowledge to help not only yourself, but help others in the pursuit of fun!